


What the Lady Wants

by misura



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny gets himself into a somewhat compromising situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Lady Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts).



"Since you dressed like a woman, I should hardly expect you to object to being treated like one," Raffles said. His chuckle made it clear to me he found the entire situation entirely too amusing to be easily convinced I found it hardly so.

"If this is the way in which you are used to treating women, I can only conclude your reputation in that regard is grossly exaggerated," I said. "Bound hand and foot like a virgin sacrifice left waiting for some monster to come - what woman could possibly find pleasure in this?"

The sensation was, I confess, neither painful nor particularly uncomfortable, save for the fact that I lay fully exposed to Raffles's scrutiny.

"Perhaps," said Raffles, "to demonstrate might prove more instructive than to speak of it. In this, however, I shall leave the choice to you, as a proper gentleman should, when in a discussion with a lady."

I was sorely tempted to use the sort of language that would make it abundantly clear I could not be considered a lady. Wisdom and sense prevailed though; for the moment, I was fully at Raffles's mercy, and he had often enough shown he had but little to spare of it, if any.

"Get on with it, then."


End file.
